Posse:The Millan Brothers Gang
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Millan Brothers is a posse for outlaws. The gang is based in the uk, and only recruit people from the uk. The is because of time zones. The Millan Brothers play on xbox 360, and spend the majority of their time on free roam. They do gang hideouts, and have massive battles with the law. It is a relatively small posse, currently with 12 members. The gang will only have a maximum of 15 members, to maintain the family spirit, that can be lost in bigger groups. Joining the posse If you want to join The Millan Brothers, you must: • Not have El Senor as your mount. • Not have a US Army, Marshall, Federal or lawman multiplayer character. To join, pm me on reddead.net (gunman01) or comment on this thread http://www.reddead.net/forums/thread-millan-brothers-gang?highlight=the%2Bmillan%2Bbrothers then add me on XBL xX F34R M0D Xx - the O is a zero. Members Leaders * xX F34R M0D Xx - Overall leader. In charge of recruitment, organizing activities and assigning roles. * Beasty Bidda - Second in command. In charge of transport; organizing stagecoach and wagon drivers and who gets a ride. Other members Coming soon ''(I have a list of everyone, but I don't have access to it at the moment.)'' * * * Roles Driver: There are two dedicated drivers. This means they will drive any wagons / stagecoaches that we get, so passengers can concentrate on shooting, or just plain have a break and sit back for a while. They can also be get a way drivers, if, for example, a posse member is pinned down by lawmen, the driver will arrive, stop while the posse member gets in the passenger seat, and outrun the law, while the member in the passenger seat can shoot pursuing lawmen. Gunmen: Your standard outlaw. Gunmen make up the majority of the posse. There job is simple - shoot enemies, protect posse members. Sniper: There is just one sniper at the moment. His job is to make tactical kills - for example: The Millan Brothers are using the cannons in El Presido to shoot lawmen. A rival posse is trying to assault the fort and take control of the cannons. One of the rival posse members takes control of a cannon and is using it to kill members of The Millan Brothers. The sniper would, from beyond the range of cannon, headshot said rival posse member, before he can do much damage. Ranks Outlaw - The basic rank any new member is upon joining. Gang Lieutenant - In training sessions, there could be 15 members. The in game posse limit is 8 members, so xX F34R M0D Xx will lead the 8 man posse, but a lieutenant will lead the second, smaller posse of up to 7 members. The lieutenant doing this will have to give their phone number to xX F34R M0D Xx so he can text them to tell them where to take there posse and what to do with them. Lieutenants may also have to host training sessions if xX F34R M0D Xx is unavailable. Posse Management - In charge of recommending players for promotion, and recognizing players strengths. Will inform xX F34R M0D Xx of discoveries. Also will have to tell drivers where to go and what to do for tasks. Must have mic, will need to text xX F34R M0D Xx receive texts from him and Lieutenants. Category:Posses }}